La nana de mis hijos
by Dacge
Summary: -¡Sanosuke, Akemi, Emi!- gritó -¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chian? SasuSaku


**Este fic es Totalmente mío**. **Lo habia publicado en Fanfic. Es Pero: Lamentablemente se me olvido la Contraseña** xDD

 **El Otro fic, bueno es el Mismo Pero con diferente seudónimo, Que es:** Dani-samy

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia Es Mia, no la pueden USAR, agarrar o Tomar. ¡Díganle NO al plagio!

Sanosuke- 7 años

Akemi- 6

Emi- 4 años

* * *

Entró en la habitación hecha una furia donde se encontraban los culpables de su "inocente bromita". La chica estaba bañada completamente de una pintura babosa color azul-morado. ¡Dios parecía un chicle!, su ropa, su ropa, tan limpia, planchada y cómo debía estar estaba completamente sucia de esa cosa viscosa. Se acercó y:

-¡Sanosuke, Akemi y Emi!- Los nombrados estaban rojos de la risa, lloraban y se retorcían en el piso al ver a su nana en ese estado.

Dejaron de reír y la miraron con los ojitos de un borrego a punto de ser llevado al matadero.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?- preguntaron al unísono los tres niños. Sakura se puso roja de coraje, más de lo que estaba.

-¡¿Qué, qué pasa?!- Gritó aún más alto, los niñosse tuvieron que tapar los oídos ante el potente grito. Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces.- ¿Enserio? se atreven a preguntarme, sólo mírenme.-Señalo

Los chicos la miraron analíticamente, con un dedo en el mentón y asentían con la cabeza. No paso mucho para cuando empezaron a reírse otra vez. A Sakura se le hincho una venita en la frente. Sanosuke, el mayor de los niños, tomó una cámara que estaba cerca y le empezó a tomar fotos a Sakura que estaba hecha una fiera.

-¡Deja de tomarme fotos!- No le hicieron caso, seguían riéndose.

La puerta de abrió dando paso a un hombre alto, cabellos negros con reflejos azules; llevaba un traje de seda hecho a la medida. Se acerco hasta Sakura y preguntó.

-¿Por que tanto gri...-se quedó callado, y miro bien a Sakura. Ella se sonrojo. - Niños, explíquenme ahora.

-Papi, Sakura llego bañada de pintura- dijo Akemi

-Si, es cierto. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojazos- Emi, la más pequeña hizo una seña a sus ojos.

-¿Sanosuke?- preguntó Sasuke. El jefe de Sakura.

-¿Si, papi?- El nombrado puso carita de el gato con botas

-Sakura, ¿Qué paso?- ahora se dirigió a ella

-Los niños me llenaron de pintura- ¿ _No es obvio_?-

Sasuke se acaricio el puente de la nariz. En forma de frustración.

-Niños- nombro- Sakura, es sólo su nana. No es su saco de boxeo para que la usen cómo su conejillo de indias, de sus bromas.

Sasuke iba a salir pero se detuvo, y miro a Sakura.

-Ah y Sakura, cámbiate pareces un chicle, de esos explosivos- Sakura estaba roja a más no poder y Sasuke junto con los niños soltaron la carcajada.

-Oh, cállese- susurro pero la escucharon perfectamente, eso aumento la risa de Sasuke, Sanosuke, Akemi y Emi.

* * *

Ya cambiada, vestida y bañada, salió de la habitación. Caminó hasta la cocina, y se quedo parada en la puerta, donde estaba segura, a salvo. Se le escapó una pequeña risita, seguida de otra. Ahí frente a ella se encontraba Sasuke, peleando con los niños. Pero no cualquier pelea, pelea de comida. Sanosuke le tiraba comida Sasuke, Akemi igual, Emi a sus dos hermanos y padre, y Sasuke, bueno, él sólo trata de esquivar la comida, pero le es imposible. Hinata, la cocinera, estaba escondida, bajo la mesa, se metió ahí por precaución, no quiere que uno de los proyectiles le de y se tenga que cambiar, cómo siempre sucede.

Sakura no pudo aguantar más la risa, entonces dejaron de pelear notando a Sakura.

No tardaron mucho tiempo hasta que empezaron a reír con Sakura, Hinata sólo permanecía debajo de la mesa, con esos niños se había que andar con cuidado.

-Vayan a cambiarse, y cepillarse los dientes.- Sanosuke, Akemi, Emi. Se quedaron viendo a Sakura- ¡Ya, que van tarde!

Salieron corriendo y Hinata, salió de su escondite. Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos, excepto por Hinata que estaba de espalda a ellos.

-Bueno...-dijeron al unísono, se miraron.

-Habla tú primero...- Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta se iban acercando poco a poco, Hinata sólo dejo lo que estaba haciendo para escuchar, no es que fuera una vieja chismosa pero, tenía que estar pendiente de su amiga, ayudarla un poco con el Sr. Sasuke.

-No, habla tú...- Para Sakura ya estaba un poco incomoda, pero Sasuke tenía una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Papi!- se escuchó el grito de Emi, que sin saberlos ella había visto todo. Se separaron rápidamente cómo si los encontraran haciendo algo malo.-¡Ya vámonos! Pero antes cámbiate.

-Adiós, Sakura, Hinata- Se despidió. Salió de la cocina junto con Emi. Pero Emi se detuvo y le sonrió con complicidad a Sakura, que se sonrojo.

 _-(Los niños si se enteran de todo)-_ Suspiró.-( _Y ven cosas que los adultos, no)._

* * *

Varios meses después. Sakura y Sasuke no avanzaban nada. Hinata, Naruto, chofer de la familia y esposo de Hinata, Sanosuke, Akemi y Emi, les querían dar un empujoncito, indirectamente, los estaban ayudando un poco pero esos dos no se dejaban ayudar ¡Provocaba halarlos de los pelos!.

Sasuke, por fin se había propuesto a declarársele a Sakura, obviamente ella aceptó.

-Bueno, niños ¿me ayudaran?- Preguntó.

-¡Si!- gritaron Akemi y Emi, Sanosuke sólo asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-¿Sakura-chian, va a ser nuestra mamá?- Preguntó Emi de pronto.

Sasuke la miró enternecido.

-Si, ¿Qué te parece la idea?.-

-¡Me encanta!- Emi agitó los brazos hacia arriba.

-Pero recuerden nunca, olvidar a su madre, ella les dio la vida y les dio todo el amor que una madre le puede dar a sus hijos, ella los quiso mucho, ¿Lo prometen?.- Sasuke los miró serio.

-Lo prometemos.- dijeron al unísono.

* * *

Sakura entró a la casa, cargada de bolsas. ¿Por qué Hinata, la mando a comprar? No es que le molestara, pero no era su trabajo. Y tampoco es que le molestara ir a ayudarla un poco, pero es que estaba muy ocupada. Divisó que las luces estaban apagadas, y había velas, dejo las bolsas en el piso y pudo ver pétalos de rosas esparcidos por todo el piso.

Sasuke apareció bajando las escaleras, llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano, y la otra mano la tenia escondida atrás en la espalda. Sakura sonrió.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Sakura, asombrada, feliz.

-Sakura...- Sasuke llego al pie de las escaleras y se acerco a ella.- has vuelto un completo caos esta casa, pero de manera buena.

Sakura sólo sonrió y espero a que continuará.

\- Eres una persona muy importante en mi vida, gritas mucho, cambias de humor constantemente. Pero eso no quitaba ese brillo especial e tus ojos, es algo cómo, desbordas alegría, podrías entrar en una habitación y iluminarla por completo. Cuando los chicos te hicieron la primera broma, en vez de marcharte, te quedaste. Sólo te molestates un momento y luego no pudiste contener la risa. Te observe, de otra manera después de eso. Creía que eras una molestia, pero eres una molestia encantadora, mi molestia.- Sasuke se arrodillo y sacó una cajita de terciopelo rojo. Lo abrió y dejo ver un hermoso anillo color plateado y de pequeñas piedritas en el centro.- y te quiero preguntar...¿Te casarías, conmigo?.

Cuando Sasuke dijo las ultimas palabras, las luces se prendieron. Los niños se encontraban al pie de las escaleras, y tenían un cartel que decía _¿Te casarías, conmigo?._ Y los niños lo habían pronunciado con Sasuke.

Sakura se mantenía un poco en shock, estaba impresionada.

-No se acepta un no por respuesta- dijo Akemi.

-Yo...no se que decir- susurro.- todo esto es... wow, lindo.

-Y ¿Qué me dices?

-Qué...si- Sakura se arrodillo y le planto un beso a Sasuke, él no dudo en corresponder. Los niños se acercaron corriendo, hacia ellos.- Los quiero, mucho, mucho, mucho.

-¡Nosotros más!- gritaron Sasuke, Sanosuke, Akemi y Emi, aún abrazados.

 **FIN**


End file.
